El camino correcto
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Todoroki recuerda como comenzó su extraña relación con Midoriya. Fanfic yaoi si no te gusta no leas.


Hola *w* tarde un montón pero finalmente me decidí a escribir una historia con Todoroki pero con lo genial que es no podía evitarlo así que dicho esto a leer~

 _Advertencia: Yaoi y puede contener spoiler de algunos capítulos del manga_

Boku no hero academia no me pertenece o Todoroki sería el protagonista (?)

* * *

 **El camino correcto**

Todoroki siempre fue fuerte y gracias a sus Quirks ganaba todas sus peleas aunque nunca usara sus llamas, pero lo que nadie sabía es que en el fondo es alguien realmente frágil, por la actitud de su padre y el odio de su madre el creció con una personalidad tímida y era independiente hasta el punto de no necesitar amigos ni nadie a su alrededor y desde que tuvo esa cicatriz en el rostro, hecha por la persona que tanto significaba para él, perdió toda la confianza que le quedaba en las personas.

Después de eso las cosas solo fueron a peor, las personas que veían su cicatriz tenían todo tipo de reacciones, desde asco a lástima y eso solo ponía de mal humor al joven. Cuando logró entrar a la academia se sintió feliz aunque hubiera preferido hacer el examen como cualquier otro y no por recomendación pero su padre le insistió en que debía llamar la atención de todos el primer día aunque el chico ignoró aquello y eso los llevo a una nueva discusión. Pero eso era lo peor, odiaba estar bajo la sombra de su padre y que lo quisiera utilizar para sus propósitos egoístas.

\- No pienso seguir siendo tu marioneta, no utilizare tu Quirk y te demostraré que puedo ganar a mi manera - gritó Todoroki furioso

Aun recuerda la cara de odio que puso su padre al oír aquellas palabras, aunque no era para menos, el hijo que tuvo solo con la intención de vencer a quien nunca pudo le estaba diciendo que negaba el poder que heredó y no pensaba usarlo.

Para Todoroki las personas eran como hormigas en su camino y si alguien parecía destacar era visto como un enemigo puesto que el no necesitaba nada como "amigos" así que tuvo que participar en el festival deportivo y aprovechó su oportunidad para demostrar lo que valía, no para que un profesional lo notara, lo hacía para demostrarle lo lejos que podía llegar a su padre sin su ayuda y por esa simple razón decidió declararle la guerra a aquel compañero de clase que parecía sobresalir entre los demás, el pequeño y valiente Midoriya que lo ponía nervioso sin saber el porque. Al escuchar aquello, en lugar de asustarse se puso serio y dijo que pelearia con todas sus fuerzas y eso hizo que algo dentro de Todoroki se sintiera extraño ¿Porque alguien tan pequeño se esforzaba tanto? Un chico que parecía tan frágil y no sabia controlar del todo su Quirk. Él en cambio ni se tomaba en serio la mayoría de batallas en las que participaba y aún así ganaba ¿Entonces porque Midoriya parecía tan seguro de si mismo? ¿Que le hacía tener aquella fuerza de voluntad? La curiosidad sobre aquel chico sorprendió a Todoroki pues nunca se interesaba realmente por nadie, así como tampoco interactuaba con otros. Intentando deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos que no lo ayudarían en nada siguió peleando por su posición en aquellas pruebas pero sin dejar de observar el comportamiento del chico que no parecía darse por vencido en ninguna circunstancia.

Incluso decidió contarle cosas que nunca antes le había revelado a nadie, como cuando su madre comenzó a odiarlo y como le hizo aquella cicatriz que tanto odiaba pero el chico no lo miro con lástima ni desprecio tal y como todos hacían, el lo miro con preocupación, fue el primero que se preocupo por él como persona y eso hacia complicadas las cosas para el hijo de Endeavor. Cuando pelearon Midoriya fue el único que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba usar su lado derecho sin parar y dijo aquellas palabras que estaba esperando desde hacía tanto tiempo, quería que alguien le dijera que estaba bien ser como era y que podía usar sus poderes sin acabar como su padre y es por eso que esas palabras calentaron su corazón mucho mas de lo que jamás lograrían sus propias llamas.

Desde entonces Todoroki poco a poco se abrió mas con las personas y su extraña amistad con Midoriya comenzó, al principio todos se preguntaban como dos personas tan diferentes pudieron hacerse amigos pero probablemente ni ellos mismos sabrían la respuesta. Con el tiempo aquella amistad se volvió algo mas sin que ellos se dieran cuenta pero para los demás era obvio que algo estaba sucediendo, la manera en la que se miraban, como se tocaban y que cuando el otro no estaba cerca parecía como si faltara una mitad de ellos mismos. Midoriya adoraba acariciar la cicatriz de Todoroki y este se dejaba encantado mientras que el tenia la costumbre de besar los dedos de su mano derecha, los cuales estaban llenos de cicatrices de la pelea que tuvieron bastante tiempo atrás, Todoroki se arrepentía de que el menor tuviera también cicatrices por su culpa y Midoriya vivía feliz con ellas porque sabia que gracias a esa pelea el mayor pudo ser libre de los demonios que lo atormentaban desde hacía tanto tiempo. Gracias a él Todoroki pudo visitar nuevamente a su madre y perdonarle lo que hizo e incluso descubrió que realmente la había extrañado mucho más de lo que admitiría.

\- ¿En que piensas? - preguntó el menor preocupado

Todoroki suspiro y supo que Midoriya seguía siendo capaz de notar el mas pequeño cambio en su actitud.

\- Estaba recordando - confesó Shouto con voz triste

\- Yo estoy contigo - dijo el menor mientras apretaba la mano de Todoroki intentando demostrarle su apoyo

\- Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitar pensar sobre algunas cosas - explicó el mayor

\- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea - dijo Izuku con una sonrisa

\- ¿Porque yo? Si no cuentas mis Quirks no tengo nada especial - preguntó Todoroki con miedo de escuchar la respuesta

\- No digas tonterías, tu tienes algo especial justo aquí - dijo Midoriya apoyando su mano libre en el pecho del mayor

\- Yo aún no controlo mis poderes del todo, si me despisto podría matarte - añadió Shouto aterrorizado de solo pensar aquello

\- Se que nunca lo harías, eres la persona mas gentil que conozco y cuando estas cerca mío siempre te vuelves mas cuidadoso de lo normal - explico Midoriya mientras lo miraba de esa manera especial que derretía al chico de hielo

\- Izuku yo- intento quejarse el mayor pero su acompañante lo interrumpió

\- Si no nos damos prisa le causaré una mala impresión - dijo Midoriya finalizando el tema

El mayor dio por perdida la batalla y siguió caminando por los pasillos de la mano del sucesor de All Might hasta que llegó frente a la puerta deseada y entraron.

\- Hola - dijo la mujer que se encontraba mirando por la ventana

\- Madre tal y como te prometí, hoy traje conmigo a la persona que me hizo encontrarme a mí mismo - explicó Todoroki nervioso y apretando la mano del menor - El es Midoriya, mi novio -

La mujer sonrió mientras veía como ambos jóvenes se sonrojaban frente a ella aunque estaba feliz de ver como su hijo finalmente encontró una razón por la cual pelear y no acabaría como su padre, porque estaba segura de que aquel chico tan sonriente no le dejaría desviarse del camino.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara ^^ y si me dejáis un review yo contestaré encantada :) dicho esto bye~


End file.
